Videl learns to Fly
by Tsukishiro Yue
Summary: My version of Videl's flying lesson. R rating due to sexual situations. Not lemon until later. See my bio for lemon policy.
1. I can float

Okay. This isn't like my normal, humor DBZ fics. I actually tried to be a bit serious here. But don't get me wrong, it's still going to have MUCH humor. This is MY version of how Videl learned to fly. Goten mysteriously couldn't make it, and Videl requested flying AND ki blasts. I don't think I have to tell you guys, but I'll say it anyway. I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!! There.  
  
"…" speech  
  
'…' whispering  
  
//…// thoughts  
  
\\ …\\ contradicting voice in head(you'll see…)  
  
_-~=*Videl's Flying Lesson*=~-_  
  
Videl and Gohan were in Gohan's room, doing homework and chatting about things. Gohan smiled at her, holding back a chuckle as she sighed exasperatedly at her math and threw her eraser clear across the room. "Don't worry, it gets easier as you do it more." Videl rolled her eyes and lay back, "Easy for you to say….You've always been ahead…" Gohan shook his head, "Yeah, well, my mom's big on education…" Videl closed her eyes and stretched out across his bed. Gohan couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was. Without thinking, Gohan bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Videl's eyes opened for a second, but then she returned the kiss. Gohan lay on top of her, planting soft kisses along her jawbone, using his foot to dispel the forgotten homework to the floor. Their hands ran over each other's bodies, exploring as they kissed. Both were unaware as to when their clothes had gone missing, but couldn't care less at the moment, lost in one another's embrace…"Gohan…" Gohan opened his eyes to find her missing. "Gohan…" He looked around as his room melted away. "SON GOHAN!! GET UP NOW!!"  
  
~*~Son Residence~*~  
  
"Huh…?" Gohan rubbed his eyes in a bit of a childish way, then looked up at an angry Chichi. "Oh…Ehehheh…Hi mom." "Gohan! It's about time. I'm making breakfast. You're supposed to train that Videl girl, remember? I don't know when she's coming, but YOU need to be fed. Now get out of bed and get dressed." Gohan nodded, and after Chichi left, flopped back onto his bed. //What is going on…? What was that dream all about?// \\ Isn't it obvious?\\ //But Videl and I are best friends.// \\ Yeah, sure, okay….\\ After a long while, Gohan lazily got up out of bed, threw on a plain white T-shirt and some jeans, and went downstairs.  
  
~*~Satan residence~*~  
  
Videl woke up with a start. This wasn't the first time she had had such a dream, but it was odd to her. //WHAT THE HELL!?// \\ Well, you know what they say…people are most honest in their dreams. \\ //Yeah right!// Videl groaned and got up, her head pounding furiously from lack of sufficient sleep. She looked at the clock. 6:45. Seemed a bit early, but if she got out any later, her dad would start asking questions. Videl put on a dark blue shirt and a pair of black bike shorts, and, making sure to not wake any of the servants or her father, snuck out of the house. She decided to walk, since it was early anyway, and the noise from her copter would be more than enough to attract attention. //That's the LAST thing I need…Well, I'll just walk for a while until it's late enough to go to Gohan's.// Gohan's house soon came into view, much sooner than she anticipated. She looked at her watch. 7:00 on a Saturday? //They may still be asleep…I better wait a---// "SON GOTEN!! GET OFF THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!!!!" Videl's eyes widened. It was obvious Goten and Chichi were up. It became quite more obvious when Goten ran out the front door, and barreled into her. "Huh? VIDEL?? It's VIDEL! I'll call you back Trunks!" Goten hugged Videl's neck tightly, cutting off her circulation as well as her breathing. "Gyaa! Goten… nice… to… see…. you…. too…. can't…. breathe….." Goten let go, "Sorry, Vi—" BASH!!!! "OW!!!!!" Chichi growled, holding the Frying Pan™ threateningly, "Son Goten, get in that house now, unless you want another!" Goten ran quickly into the house, leaving Chichi to help Videl up. "My Videl, so early. Have you had breakfast?" Videl shook her head, "Actually, no…but you don't—" "Of course I do!" Chichi replied as she dragged Videl into the house. This was going to be quite a day.  
  
~*~Son Residence~*~  
  
"GOHAN!!" Chichi shouted up the stairs, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!!" Chichi walked back into the kitchen, where Videl and Goten were already sitting, and put plate after plate of food on the table. Videl looked in amazement, "Um…Chichi...don't you think this is a bit much…?" Chichi smiled, "My boys eat a ton. I assure you, this may not be enough…" Videl started eating, and immediately realized why Chichi had made that comment. Videl glanced up at Goten after about 10 seconds, and he was already inhaling his third plate. Videl just stared as Goten shoveled the food into his mouth. "Hey mom, sorry about that. The food sure smells goo—Videl??" Gohan was walking into the kitchen, when he saw Videl, watching in amazement as Goten ate. Gohan smiled, "Eats a lot, huh?" Videl nodded, "You could say that…" Chichi smiled, "Gohan, why not sit and eat?" Gohan was wondering why Chichi was acting so sugary towards him, but shrugged it off, and sat across from Videl, with Goten on his left and Chichi on his right. Videl was even more amazed with Gohan's eating. He was faster than Goten! Chichi suppressed a laugh, as Videl watched, "Videl, dear, aren't you going to eat?" Videl shook her head, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Videl ate her plate, finishing about when Gohan and Goten had finished their, say, 30th plates! Gohan looked across at Videl, "So, you wanna get started with the training?" Videl nodded, and stood up, "Sure." "I'm going too!" Goten cried, but Chichi glared at him, "YOU, young man, are staying here!" "But MO~~MMY!!" "No buts!! I told you not to be on the phone! Now you stay!" "AWW! MA~~N!" Gohan and Videl smiled, and made their way outside.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Gohan frowned a bit, "We should get away from here, and go somewhere safe…If people see us flying—" "I KNOW Gohan. No need to keep explaining." Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Okay, okay, sorry! Let me fly us to an open area, though, okay?" Videl shrugged, "Okay…" Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist from behind, pressed the button on his watch to make him Saiyaman, and then flew off from his house. Gohan was suddenly wishing he had the helmet still, instead of the bandana, to hide his face, cause his face was really red, not really used to having Videl that close to him. It made it worse considering the recent dream. He was surprised when Videl leaned back a bit against him. Videl just smiled. //I love this…the feeling of the wind past my face and through my hair…being so high up and away from my troubles…and this close to Gohan…What am I saying??// \\You're just stating what you feel.\\ //No. Gohan and I are friends.// \\Or are you…? Maybe that dream came for a reason.\\ //That dream…?// Gohan looked down and noticed a slight blush creep over Videl's cheeks, but chose not to mention it. After a while, they came across a group of mountains. Gohan found the spot he was looking for. It was completely closed off by mountains, and no one dared ever come there. A third of the land was an open grassy area, another third was forest, and the last third was occupied by a lake of sorts, and a waterfall. Videl looked around. //Wow…It's beautiful…// Gohan landed and set Videl down, "Here we are." Videl nodded, "Let's start." Gohan sat in the grass, cross-legged, and Videl sat in front of his the same way. "Okay, the first thing you need to learn about is ki." "Ki?" "Yes. Ki is energy. Everyone has it. Every living thing. Some have more than others." Gohan held his palms together, and formed a small bead of gold light. Videl gazed at it, "So that's ki? It's pretty." Gohan nodded, "It's manipulated ki. But before you can use your ki, you have to find its center." "Center?" "Can you think of a happy moment in your life? One happy thought?"(A/N~ I don't own Peter Pan, either! Lol ) Videl nodded, "Yeah, I got it." "Now, close your eyes and concentrate on it." Videl closed her eyes. In her mind, she was very young, in an area similar to where she and Gohan were in then. She was with her mom and dad, laughing. They were running through the fields, Chibi Videl clutching a small pink flower in her hand. She looked so happy, and at the time, her father wasn't famous. They had all the time in the world. That was the way she had always wished her family could have stayed. Suddenly, she felt something sear through her. Not pain, but it was very warm, and somewhat strong. She opened her eyes, and looked to Gohan, "What…what was that?" Gohan smiled, "You found your center. Now you need to learn to manipulate your ki. We'll start with flying. Concentrate on gathering your ki under you, and using it to lift you from the ground." Videl raised an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, is that all?" Gohan sighed, "Just try…" Videl closed her eyes, and concentrated…and concentrated….and… "GOHAN! I can't do it!" Gohan chuckled a little, making Videl angrier, "Go ahead and laugh! I'll show you!" Videl concentrated real hard. //If Gohan can do it, I can do it…..// Videl opened her eyes to find herself floating a bit above the ground, "I did it! I did it! I……CAN'T MOVE!! What the hell?" Videl tried desperately to move, but could only hover in place. Gohan burst out laughing at Videl as she found herself floating upside-down. "GO~~HA~~N!!!!" Gohan stood up, "Okay, I'll help—" Gohan suddenly noticed something, and turned away, "Um…Videl…Your shirt…" Videl looked up to find her shirt in her face rather than against her stomach, and quickly mashed it against herself, blushing bright red, "OH, WILL YOU JUST HELP ME!?" "Yeah…Okay…" Gohan flew up to her, and turned her the right way, then grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. Both blushed a bit and moved away from each other. "Umm….let's call it a day, huh?" Gohan said, chuckling a bit. Videl nodded, "Yeah, it's getting late…" Gohan once again took her in his arms, and flew from the secluded area. The flew in silence, Videl laying peacefully against his chest, until they got to Videl's mansion. Gohan landed at her front door, and set her lightly on her feet. Both stood in total silence, at a loss for words. "Uhh…So, I guess I should get going…" Gohan muttered. Videl nodded, "Yeah…I need to get inside." "Oh…" "…" "…" "Gohan…?" "Yeah…?" "When should I come tomorrow?" Gohan shrugged, "Whenever." Videl nodded, "I'll come at the same time as today. Gohan nodded in agreement, "Alright. I guess I'll see ya." "Yup." "Bye." "Bye." Gohan lingered a few more minutes, and then took to the sky for home.  
  
  
  
HEHHEHHEH!! Thought it'd start out as a lemon, did ya? Hate to disappoint those craving that stuff. Read another fic if you don't like this. Anyway, I thought a 'realistic' dream would be a nice start to the fic. I have no clue where his fic is really leading to, so just keep checking in for more chapters. Sorry, I don't do email lists. By the way, the characters are NOT schizophrenics. They are just arguing to themselves in their heads. OH COME ON! Don't tell me you've never done that! I argue with myself all the time, and I'm no schizo! Me and Debra are perfectly fine now, I swear… 0:- ) 


	2. Chapter 2!

THIS IS A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the delay!

Now for the original AN:

Hehheh.  I really like the name of this chapter.  I have nothing against Gohan.  I just needed a title.  And I thought it was cute.  I forgot to mention this before, but in this fic, Chichi, Goten, and Gohan live at the outermost edge of Satan City, which is why Gohan and Videl had to fly somewhere secluded to not be seen flying.  I know in the episodes, they live in the middle of the forest, so, sorry for this overlooking of details.  They still have there house in the mountains, but they have a temporary residence in Satan City for…well…THE PURPOSE OF THE PLOT!  SO SUE ME!!  Speaking of suing……

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own DBZ!!!!!

~*~Chapter 2~ Saiya-dufus~~~

                "Your exams will start tomorrow, and will last until Thursday.  Graduation will take place on Friday at 1:00 p.m.  To prepare for my exam..."

                Videl stifled a yawn as her teacher gave out all they would need to study.  She would have gotten more sleep, but she had another one of 'those dreams' and couldn't get back to sleep.  She was too busy arguing with herself.  // I wonder if talking to myself is even healthy. //  \\ I don't see why not. \\  // Shut up... //

                Gohan looked about ready to pass out as well, and Videl almost face-planted on her desk.  Gohan _never_ looked tired.  She was actually jealous sometimes of how much energy he had.

                Suddenly, a midi version of Hella Good (from No Doubt) played, jolting many students from their daydreams.  Videl reached into her backpack and pulled out her cell, answering on the second ring, "Hello?  What?  Chief, slow down!  Okay.  Okay!  Be right there!"  

                Videl sent a pleading look to the teacher, who nodded, "I understand.  You may go."  Videl jumped from her seat, and ran off.  Once to the roof of the school, she let loose a capsule copter and flew off in it.  //The mayor…being held hostage again!?  Sheesh… Don't these people ever learn?  Oh well.//  

                Gohan stared at the door, then raised his hand.  "Yes Gohan?"  "May I go to the restroom?"  "Yes Gohan..."  Gohan jumped up and sped from the classroom.

                "EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM THE BUILDING OR THE MAYOR GETS IT!!"  Videl landed the copter outside the Mayor's, where a dozen or so police cars were parked, the police looking worried as usual.  They perked up once they saw Videl, but knew better than to cheer.  

                Videl ran into the front door.  It was the usual.  A bunch of tough-looking guys with chains and guns, and a huge guy that looked like their leader.  The only difference was that THIS time, the mayor was suspended from the ceiling by a rope, the guys with the guns pointing them up in the mayor's direction.  Videl growled, "Hold it right there!  I suggest you let him go if you know what's good for you!"  The guys all laughed and gave her the bird.  Videl grinned and shook her head.  This would be fun.  

                A guy swung out a chain for her head, but Videl put her arm up, the chain wrapping around her lower arm, and yanked hard, sending the guys over her head and into a wall.  Another guy attempted the same thing, and got the same result.  

                "Morons…" Videl muttered under her breath.  Videl stopped in her tracks when she found three guns pointed in her face.  She didn't even notice the chain coming from her side at first.  When she did notice, she tried the first thing her mind told her…FLY!  Unfortunately, she floated about 3 inches and got stuck again, the chain wrapping around her waist.  

                "HOLD IT!"  Videl sweatdropped, "Oh dear…"  A figure stepped into the room, glaring at the guys, "I don't know what you think you are doing with Ms. Videl, but it looks very…not right!  I will punish you!  Because I!  AM!  THE GREAT!—"  

                "SAIYA-DUFUS!  MIND HELPING ME INSTEAD OF SAYING YOUR LINES??"  

                Gohan blushed, frowning at the blow to his pride, "Saiya-dufus?"  

                Gohan sighed, then fired a ki ball at the chains around Videl, breaking her loose.  

                "Thanks!"  She smiled a bit, then kicked the guy right in the jaw that was holding the portion of the chain left in confusion.  

                There was still the matter of the guys with guns, though.  They shot at Gohan, but only succeeded in getting their bullets caught.  

                Videl shrank back a bit.  SHE sure as hell couldn't do that.  She just hoped no one would think to shoot at her.

                Perfect way to jinx herself…  A guy looked in her direction and shot 7 bullets at her.

                Gohan noticed.  He should have caught the bullets.  He should have pulled her out of the way.  But some situations make your first reaction anything but the most pleasant one.

                "ARGH!"  Gohan hit the ground hard, turning himself at the last second so that he didn't land on Videl.  A small hole was visible on his collarbone, and the bone was probably shattered, because his shoulder wasn't really wanting to let his arm move at the moment.

                Videl looked at him, wide eyed.  // He... took the shot... //

                Gohan grinned a little and sat up, looking at Videl, "You okay?"

                Videl nodded, "You aren't, though..."

                Gohan shook his head and gave the famous Son grin, "Don't worry about me.  I'll get the guys, you get the Mayor."

                Videl nodded and stood up as Gohan launched himself into the middle of the guys, half of the guys running in a panic about how someone who was just shot could just get back up.

                Videl looked up at the Mayor, then started running up the stairs so she could reach him.  

                Suddenly, a couple of bullets flew upwards.  Whoever was shooting for Gohan had awful aim.  Unfortunately, the bullets hit the rope, and the mayor started falling the 5 stories to the ground.  

               Videl took a deep breath and jumped after him.  She grabbed the mayor by the ropes still around him, and pulled up.  / Fly... fly... fly...  come on... //

                Videl opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She looked over her shoulder at Gohan, then looked down, noticing that they were hovering between the 1st and 2nd floor.

                Both of them landed with the mayor, then Videl damn-near squealed, "I flew!!"

                Gohan chuckled, "Guess so."

                Videl untied the mayor, "You okay, sir."

                The mayor nodded, looking a bit flushed, "Thank you Videl.  This ALWAYS happens.  Guess I should be used to it."

                Videl nodded, "Well, hopefully it won't happen again."

                Videl looked to Gohan, then his collarbone, "Goh—Saiyaman!!  You're still bleeding!"

                Gohan shrugged, "It's okay."

                Videl frowned, "No it isn't.  That was my fault, and I'm gonna fix it!"  With that, she grabbed him around the wrist and flew off with him towards her house.

---------------

                "WHAT is the punk doing here?"

                Videl sighed as her father went on a rampage about Gohan was to 'weak' to be in the presence of his daughter.

                "DADDY!"  She finally yelled, exasperated, "Enough!  He's staying for a few hours, and that is that!!"

                Hercule looked slightly ruffled, but grunted and walked towards the front door, his destination before Videl and Gohan had walked in.

                Videl's eyes widened, "Where are you leaving to, daddy?"

                Hercule scowled, "Erm... business.  So sorry.  Be back in a few months."  Hercule quickly fled the mansion, leaving Gohan and Videl staring at where he had been seconds before.

                Videl bowed her head, clenching her fist tightly.

                Gohan looked to her, concern etched over his handsome features, unnerved by not being able to see her eyes, which were shielded by her hair.  He couldn't tell if she was mad or sad... "Hey... You okay Videl...?"

                Videl looked up, her eyes showing sadness for a second, but then it went as soon as it came, her usual strong mask back in place.  The mask that shielded her from everyone.  Shielded her emotions.

                "Come on Gohan.  Let's patch you up."

---------------

                "Okay, take off your shirt."

                A steady blush crept over Gohan's face.  They were currently in Videl's private bathroom, Videl with a first aid kit in her hand, looking as sinister as a nurse of death.  Gohan had been admiring the bathroom, from its high ceilings to the huge jacuzzi tub, but blushed at the thought of just what that tub could be handy for.  He was _definitely_ not expecting Videl to ask him to take off his shirt the very next second.

                Videl growled, "Come _on, Gohan, I HAVE to get to the bullet!"_

                Gohan sweatdropped, "Can't we just--?"

                "No!  Now come on!"

                Gohan sighed and took off his shirt from his school uniform, taking a very slow time when his shirt was over his face, trying to calm his blush.  Unfortunately, this did nothing to help Videl, who started to stare at his chest. (He changed back from Saiyaman before they had to face Hercule.)

                Videl fought off a blush and frantically pushed her mask back in place as he removes his shirt and dropped it at his feet.

                Videl opened the first aid kit, and grabbed a pair of tweezers.  She pointed towards the edge of the counter, "Go ahead and sit."

                Gohan sat down on the countertop, and Videl walked up, situated between his knees and using the tweezers to extract the bullet from his collarbone.

                Gohan fought down a blush, glad his school pants weren't tight around him.  Just as he was zoning out, he registered Videl talking to him and raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

                Videl shook her head, "I said, how did that not hurt?"

                Gohan shrugged, "Well, I'm used to pain.  Gotten worse injuries."

                Videl nodded once, blinking, then pulled out a wet cloth.  She wiped the blood away from the small wound, then put some peroxide on it, then finally some bandages on his wound.  She noticed a bit of dry blood that had trailed down his chest and started rubbing it away softly with the cloth.  Noticing what she was doing, a small blush crept over her cheeks.

                Gohan looked down at her, grinning slightly, marveling at how a simple blush could make her all the more beautiful.  Videl tried to hide her face from him, but he would have none of that.  He put his index finger lightly under her chin, tilting her face up so her eyes met his.  Leaning closer, he brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

                Groaning in frustration, Videl moved upward, closing the small gap and pressing her lips more fully to his.  Gohan cupped her cheeks in his hands and ran his tongue over her lower lip, then snaking it into her mouth, playing with her tongue with his own.

                Videl moaned lightly into the kiss, pressing closer, their arms wrapping more fully around each other.  His kisses started to travel down her neck, and she tilted her head back, giving him easier access, "Gohan..."

                Gohan smirked, loving hearing her say his name like that, running his tongue over the tender flesh at the base of her neck, "Gohan..."

                Gohan kisses back up and mashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss, snaking his tongue into her mouth again...

(Yup folks, you knew it was coming...)

                *BASH!!!!!!!!!!*

                "GOHAN!!!!"

                Gohan rubbed his head, his eyes coming into focus.  Videl was standing in front of him, arms crossed, a look of pure irritation on her face, "I SAID I'm done bandaging your wound!  What is wrong??  You just zoned out all of a sudden!!  Don't scare me like that!"

                Gohan nodded sluggishly as it all came together.  He was daydreaming.  Of Videl.  In Videl's house.  WITH VIDEL RIGHT THERE!!

                He vaguely heard Videl mutter for him to lay on her bed while she put the first aid kit back in the guest bathroom.

                Gohan gratefully took the offer up and flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh.  Thank god she had left the room.  Gohan ran a shaky hand through his hair.  What the hell had gotten into him??

                One thing was certain...  things just got complicated further...

                What _was it about this girl that intrigued him so much?  He had never really had an interest in girls.  His mother always had him doing extra school work, or he was too busy defeating some being from another world trying to destroy their planet._

                It was many things.  First, one could not help but notice her beauty.  She switched from her traditional pigtail hairstyle to a loose bun, small wisps of hair covering her face.  She still wore loose clothing, but imagining what her clothing left to the imagination was half the fun.  She still wore her shorts, but she preferred wearing loose pants, leaving even more to the imagination.

                She was very intelligent.  There were very few people who could match up with Gohan in the brains department, or the brawns, but for a human, she was doing considerably well in both areas.

               And her ki....  Oh kami, her aura would be his undoing.  It revealed more of her than she would have ever liked to be revealed.  Purity, innocence, joy.  The indescribable joy that comes with the ignorance of real battle.  The innocence that comes from your hands never having been stained by blood.  She had the most intoxicating ki.  It fascinated him to no end.  He wondered before if it was his saiyajin instincts kicking in.  Vegeta had mentioned before how saiyajins had acute senses, and were much more aware of things humans knew nothing about.  He preferred not to let any part of his saiyajin self surface...  From stories he had heard from Vegeta and Bulma...  Gohan shuddered.  That would forever leave a mental wound in his mind.

                Lastly, it was that mask of hers.  She had been hurt.  Gohan could only guess it had to do with her father and mother.  Yet, she kept all of her emotions hidden.  At least, all her negative emotions.  She kept a happy, prideful mask on at all times.  When she was happy, Gohan could see so many emotions in her eyes.  Happiness.  Innocence.  A hint of mischievousness.  Pride.  But never did she show her sadness.  Slight anger perhaps, but never sadness.  

                // Well, // Gohan thought as he saw her enter the room, // I will find a way behind that mask, if it is the last thing I do! //

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  It's called school.  Or hell.  Whichever way works.  Anyway, this story will be worked on at a higher pace now.  Also, I am going to be posting this story on my site.  I will post up the address once I have my fics posted, but since FF.net doesn't like lemons, I will be posting my fics at my site.  If anyone wants their fiction posted as well, email me at Angelsama9@aol.com.  Ja ne!


End file.
